The Eternal Song of War
by NightSlash
Summary: WIP Sequel to Underworld, set two hundred years into the future. The war has escalated to a point where now even humans know about it, and it's about to get even more complicated.
1. Prologue

Okay, here is The Eternal Song of War. More to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Selene, Michael, Lucian, Viktor, or any of the Underworld characters. They are owned by Len Wiseman, Kevin Grevioux, Danny McBride, Sony, and whatever else. I own Osborne, Sonja (not the movie version, Selene and Michael's daughter), Morbius, Daniel, Lilah, Vincent, Faustus, Sebastian, Anise, Norman, and Nyssa.

Okay, here it is.

* * *

**_The Eternal Song of War_**

* * *

He was dying, he could tell.

Slowly crawling along the ground, David Clarkson suddenly coughed up a rather large amount of blood. He never thought his would have died like this, caught in the crossfire in this war. 

Suddenly his path was blocked by a pair of large padded paws, lined with black talons. Looking up, David found himself staring at the face of a transformed lycan. The beast snarled, saliva dripping from its fanged jaws. 

Panic filled David as he quickly tried to turn and crawl away. He would have run, if his legs hadn't been filled with bullets less than a minute ago.

But with a snarl the lycan lashed out, tearing into the helpless human. Blood spurted out and stained the ground, as David gave a last gasp before slumping, his lifeless eyes staring blankly ahead.

* * * 

To Michael, it was almost funny, seeing at how fast time seemed to fly. 

It seemed like just yesterday that he had been a normal person, just a doctor working for a small hospital in Hungary. And now here he was, two hundred years later, not looking a day over thirty, and the alpha of the lycans, and he himself was half vampire, half lycan.

A hybrid.

He lunged, ignoring the death dealer's silver nitrate bullets as they entered his body. Tackling the vampire to the ground, he raised his hand, before stabbing downward, the short sword he carried entering the vampire's heart. The vampire gasped in pain, before jerking as Michael pulled the sword out as the death dealer died.

Rising to his feet he moved with speed that the other death dealers were unprepared for, as he sliced and tore into them with his twin short swords. Within seconds only one remained. Michael lashed out with a kick, knocking the vampire to the ground. He moved in, preparing to finish him off.

"Hello, Michael."

Michael froze at the voice, and the death dealer took the time to turn and retreat, gathering up his gun. Ignoring the fleeing vampire, Michael turned and stared at the speaker. "Marcus," he greeted, his voice practically ice.

* * *

Alex sprinted out of the alley, trying to put as much space between him and the two hybrids as possible. He glanced back and forth as he saw the vampires and lycans shooting at each other. One transformed lycan moved foreword and tore a mailbox out of the ground, ignoring the human that had been cowering behind it. He chucked it at a vampire that aimed at him with his rifle, knocking the vampire to the ground. Not giving him a chance to recover, the lycan pounced, his jaws closing on the vampire's throat.

Alex spotted the entrance to the subway station. If he could get down there, he could get a chance to recuperate. He broke into a run. 

As he neared the entrance something tore into his leg, and with a yell he fell to the ground. Clutching his leg, which now had a bullet in the knee, he looked up as the shooter neared him.

She appeared to be in her mid twenties, as she levelled the handgun she held in her hand. She had dark hair that went past her shoulders, and her eyes, normally a chocolate brown, were icy blue as she stared at him.

Alex instantly recognized her as the mate of the lycan alpha.

Selene.

She pulled the trigger, shooting him in the head.

* * *

Michael stared with no fear as Marcus stepped out from the shadows.

Marcus was younger in appearance than Viktor but older than Amelia, around his early forties. Long black hair went down past his shoulders in waves of midnight, and his eyes were a dark grey colour. He wore the elder robes, but his were dark silver, with black markings. The sword he held in his hand was also different from Viktor's, as it had a curved blade, like a scimitar.

The two circled each other, neither speaking, just boring holes into each other with their stares.

Finally, Michael spoke. "I'd apologize about them," he motioned to the bodies lying around him. "But it'd be a lie." 

Marcus shrugged. "Casualties of war. Your soldiers die also."

Michael nodded before raising one of the swords, pointing at Marcus with it. "Come on."

The elder didn't need to be told twice. Snarling, he charged, his eyes changing to pitch black as his fangs sprouted. He swung his sword, but Michael raised one and blocked it before lashing out with the second. Marcus caught his arm and pulled him to him, before hurling him into the air. Michael twisted in mid air before landing with the grace of a feline. He raised his head to see Marcus coming down on him, a battle cry erupting from the elder as he swung again. Michael ducked and lashed out, his leg sweeping Marcus' legs out from under him when he landed.

Marcus quickly leapt to his feet and snarled at Michael, whose eyes were now also pitch black. 

Then, both tossed their weapons to the side, and with roars, transformed, both shedding their coats and shirts as the change completed, both now in full hybrid form.

Then they lunged, colliding in midair. Dropping to the ground they went at it, slashing, punching, kicking, and delivering various blows. Marcus tore several deep gashes into Michael's chest, who roared in pain before lashing out with a backhand. Marcus rolled with the blow and brutally punched Michael, but he too rolled with the blow, and his boot smashed into Marcus' jaw, knocking the hybrid to the floor. Instantly Marcus spun, his legs sweeping Michael, who fell.

The two leapt up and circled again, snarling. Their black eyes glared at each other, and their claws twitched in anticipation. 

Then a section of wall near the two exploded, and both leapt back to avoid any possible gunfire. The two hybrids glanced at each other, letting the other know full well that this wasn't over, before heading off in different ways, both grabbing their clothes and weapons along the way. 

* * * 

The subway was filled with the sound of gunfire as the two hybrids quickly ducked for cover, both reloading.

Kraven cursed under his breath as he snapped a new clip into his UZI. He refused to die now after surviving for two hundred years of being tracked. Ever since that night, he had been trying to hide from the death dealers, who had been after him for his betrayal.

He had been turned into a hybrid by accident, and now here he was, dealing with another death dealer. 

He quickly leapt out at the same time the death dealer did, firing, and hitting the hybrid in the arm, and causing him to drop his gun. Kraven smirked and pulled the trigger.

The gun was empty. He cursed under his breath as the death dealer charged, changing into hybrid form in mid step. Snarling, Kraven changed also, grabbing the death dealer as he neared him and throwing him to the floor before running. Reaching the now deserted subway car he ran inside before running down the length of it.

Then he stopped, and noticed that he wasn't being followed. Turning around he looked with curiosity at the subway car door. Curiosity got the better of him, and he stepped out of the car.

The death dealer was dead, his head chopped off, and lying around twenty feet from his body. Kraven's eyes widened in shock, and he turned to go back inside the subway car.

The blade entered his stomach, before bursting from his back, dripping with blood. Kraven screamed in pain as he prepared to lash out with his claws. 

And he froze, as he stared into a pair of dark cold eyes.

_…it can't be…you DIED! **I killed y**-_

The blade flashed upwards, and Kraven's last thought was puzzlement as to the person who had stabbed him. 

His body fell to the floor, before the upper half split open right down the middle, brains, blood, and innards oozing out.

Vincent stepped out of the subway car, looking with distaste at Kraven's body. Vincent was tall, although a tad bit shorter than Kraven. He had short black hair that was almost spiky, and dark grey eyes. He wore black boots, black pants, a white shirt, and a black leather coat that went down to his calves. In his hand he held a katana. The blade was a dark silver colour, and the tsuba was shaped like an oriental throwing star. He twirled the blade before sliding it into the black sheath he held in his other hand.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Lighting the cigarette he raised it to his mouth and breathed it in, sighing as he closed his eyes. Then, putting the lighter back, he pulled out a cellphone. Dialling a number he brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello? Yes, Osborne, it's done," he said, his voice almost suave sounding, but as hard as steel. He glanced at Kraven's body one last time before yanking his cigarette from his mouth and tossing it to Kraven. It hit his body and caught it on fire. "Trust me; he's not getting up any time soon."

With that, he turned and walked back into the car, and seemed to disappear into the shadows. 

And the subway station was again empty, the only noise coming from the body of the now-dead spineless leach as it burned. 


	2. Chapter One

Okay, here is part one.

* * *

Marcus pushed open the doors to Ordoghaz, several surviving death dealers behind him. Ignoring the looks that the other vampires were giving him and the death dealers, he walked towards the hallway where his room was.

Finally reaching his room, he stepped in side and shrugged off his robes and shirt, looking down at the several gashes that covered his upper body. 

_Damn Michael…_

He raised his hand to one of the cuts, slightly wincing at the stinging pain. He lowered his hand, looking at the blood that covered it.

Then he heard a soft sigh, and his eyes drifted to the bed, where they instantly lit up. 

Erika was lying on the bed, the sheet the only thing covering her naked body. She had been waiting for him, and dozed off. Marcus smiled gently as he walked over, crouching down next to her side of the bed. He raised a hand and moved some of her hair out of her eyes. She stirred, and opened her dark blue eyes, gazing up at him before smiling. "You're back," she whispered, as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. She softly moaned and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. 

Then, they pulled apart, and that was when Erika noticed the bloody gashes covering his upper body. She instantly sat up, a concerned look on her face. "Marcus, what-"

Marcus put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "I had a run-in with Michael, but it was nothing. These will heal by tomorrow night," he whispered reassuringly. Then, he reached down, picking her up.

"What are you doing," she asked, a curious smile forming on her lips. 

He looked down at his wounded body. "I figured I could use a shower to wash the blood off, and I thought you'd like to join me," he stated with a seductive tone as he leaned foreword and kissed her again, before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind them.

* * *

The lycans watched as Michael and Selene entered the main room of their lair, several lycans going off, either tending to the wounded or checking on their mates.

Michael turned and looked at Selene. "Are you alright?" He asked, as he moved closer and checked to see if she had any wounds. She didn't.

"I'm fine," she stated, giving him a quick kiss, before raising her hand and caressing the still healing scars from his fight with Marcus. "You on the other hand…" 

Michael shrugged. "I'll be fine." Selene nodded before looking behind Michael, who turned and watched as a hybrid walked up to the two. He was tall, around the same height as Michael, with tan skin. He had dark hair and even darker eyes. He wore clothing that was more like that of the death dealers: all black with a long coat.

"Are you alright?" the hybrid began to ask, but Michael shrugged him off.

"Yes, I'll be fine, Daniel." Then, Michael stopped and looked around the main room. "Where's Sonja?"

Daniel blinked. "That's what I came to tell you. She's not here."

Now he had Selene's attention also. "Where did she go?"

Daniel shrugged, slightly wincing at the anger in the female vampire's voice. "I don't know, but Morbius is gone also, so I think it's safe to say that they're off somewhere."

Michael sighed heavily before running a hand through his hair. "Alright, I'll go-"

"Michael," Daniel cut him off. "I don't think you need to go look for her. She can handle herself, and Morbius won't let anything happen to her." Daniel stopped, waiting to see if Michael or Selene would be the first to lash out, either verbally, or, in Selene's case most likely, physically. 

So he was rather surprised when Michael paused, and then nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

The nightclub was what was to be normally expected from a club such as this one. Loud heavy music was playing while various people swayed to the music, some couples rubbing up against each other.

One couple pushed away from the crowd, moving towards a table. The girl was leading the boy, a smile on her beautiful face. She appeared to be in her early twenties, as did her companion. She had dark brown hair that went past her shoulders and he had short black hair. She turned around, wrapping her arms around him before kissing him. She then pulled away and smiled, her chocolate brown eyes staring into his emerald green pair.

"I told you it was a good idea to come here," she whispered, leaning foreword and nuzzling his neck, smiling at the small growl he let out. 

"Sonja," he murmured before pushing her away and pressing his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth, pulling him closer as she returned the kiss. When they pulled apart he smiled again. "We should probably go," he said, and she frowned. "What?"

With a sigh Sonja plopped into a chair, and he sat down next to her. "Morbius," she began, raising a hand and caressing his face. "You know why I brought you here."

Morbius nodded. "You're tired of living under ground and you want to see what it's like for a normal human to live." She nodded, and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. She welcomed it, resting her head on his shoulder. "Once the war is over, we'll be free to do whatever we want," he assured her, as he kissed her forehead. 

She looked up at him. "What if it never ends?"

Morbius shrugged in response. "It's gone on for eight hundred years. It has to end sooner or later. Everything that has a beginning has an end."

* * *

"What in the fuck!?"

Sebastian raised his head as he heard his companion curse out loud. Sebastian was in his late thirties, with black hair that was in a buzzcut, with cold dark eyes. He wore all black. His companion was of African descent, and wore similar attire.

"What is it Norman?" Sebastian asked, and Norman pointed with a hand. Sebastian looked over, and his eyes widened.

Sitting on the other side of the club, was the daughter of the alpha of the lycans. He believed her name was Sonja. And her mate was with her also.

"Sebastian, should I," he trailed off, as he reached into his coat, his hand grabbing the gun hidden inside, but Sebastian raised his hand, telling him no. 

"Another time," was all Sebastian said before rising from his seat. Turning he headed for the exit. Norman looked after him with a puzzled look, before shrugging it off and following the hybrid.

* * *

"Faustus."

Faustus raised his head at Mason as he entered the armoury. Faustus appeared to be in his thirties with dark hair and brown eyes. There was a presence that floated around him that for some reason made it appear that he was always brooding. He was the new weapons master, seeing as how the old one, Kahn, had met his unfortunate end at the jaws of a lycan two centuries earlier.

"What is it?" Faustus asked as he set down the rifle he had been loading with ammunition. 

"We found one of the workers for Osborne. He was injured but he's not dead."

 "Alright, go inform Marcus, and I'll-" Faustus trailed off when he saw the look Mason gave him. "Ah, Marcus is with Erika at the moment, yes?" Mason nodded. "Very well, bring the worker in." 

Mason nodded again and left the room. A few seconds later he and two other death dealers entered, dragging a wounded hybrid in after them. The hybrid was shackled and bleeding in a dozen spots, including a rather nasty bullet wound on his left arm. 

Faustus walked up to him and crouched down, when they threw the hybrid to the floor. "So, you're working for Osborne." He raised the small handgun in his hand and pointed it at the hybrid. "If you wouldn't mind telling us where he is, I'm sure-"

In a flash, the hybrid rolled onto his back, and stomped on the floor with his left foot before lashing out with his leg. Faustus instantly yelled in pain as he felt something sharp enter his stomach. The hybrid rolled to his feet and back away quickly, and the others saw a small knife protruding from the front of his boot. He knelt down and quickly ripped the knife free even as Faustus recovered. Instantly the other death dealers aimed at the hybrid.

"Alright, we can do this the easy way, or the-"

The hybrid stabbed the knife downward, the blade entering his heart. He jerked, before falling to the floor, dead.

"I was gonna say hard way," Faustus finished before sighing. He glanced at Mason. "Throw the body outside." Instantly the two other death dealers moved foreword, grabbing the body and carrying it out of the room. Mason walked foreword and glanced at Faustus.

"Guess he decided on the easy way," Mason said. 

Faustus nodded. "I wonder why he killed himself. He probably could have fought his way out, since we're all vampires and he was a hybrid."

Mason looked at him, confused also. "Maybe he was worried about going to Osborne after that."

"Yeah, but why?"


End file.
